


So This Is It. All That I Have Worked For

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Declarations Of Love, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Introspection, Marriage, Mating Bond, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon Fix-It, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite facing down the possible end of the world, monsters, arranged marriages and near death, Herc Hansen and Yancy Becket still fall prey to the pre-wedding jitters. Luckily Raleigh and Chuck are on hand to make sure that they don't get too bad. Or in the way of a long awaited marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is It. All That I Have Worked For

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a sequel to two past stories of mine "How am I supposed to be an optimist about this?" and "Send my love back to my home and shelter, were I would always be welcome"
> 
> I had been asked for awhile about a possible marriage between Herc and Yancy happening, since Chuck and Raleigh got one. It took me a bit and some to get this one written due to my own views on marriage. It has changed since I wrote those last fics and was asked about that. It is a pretty heavily introspective piece from two different perspectives. But hey, we get yet another glimpse of this family and a happy ceremony ending.
> 
> Proofed and edited, if mistakes persist, they will be fixed.

Yancy took a deep breath as he clutched the metal sink to keep from collapsing to the floor and ruining his dress blues. He had nearly done that exact thing outside of the bathroom and had been shoved inside by his stepson, Chuck (Who was also his little brother’s mate and oh lord he didn’t need to be thinking about all the cousin jokes that would come out of that if Jax and Mack grew up to be compatible) to catch his breath and get a hold of himself since the marriage was going to be in half an hour.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, slowly and steadily until he could feel his heart slow down and a heavy sense of calmness wash all over him like his favourite sweater and nesting blanket. He did this for a couple more times until his hands stopped shaking and he could loosen his death-grip onto the sink without falling. Once he was sure he didn’t need help to stay on his feet, he reached over, turned on the taps and splashed water all over his face.

“You can get through this, Yance. You fought monsters. You can get married.”

He turned the taps off and wiped his face dry as he repeated this mantra under his breath as he fixed up his hair and slipped his uniform jacket back on.

“Better?”

Chuck asked as he bounced Mack on his hip once Yancy opened the door of the bathroom.

Yancy gave him a close-lipped smile, but nodded, extending his arms to receive his son. Mack was dressed up in a nice miniature shirt and trousers and happily gnawing on  a teething ring, his dark blue eyes fixed on it and not looking up at his dam as he was picked up. Yancy bounced him a bit before turning to Chuck again.

“How exactly did you manage to do this without falling apart?”

Chuck laughed, a short humorless sound that had Mack pausing in his gnawing to look at his half-brother thoughtfully before turning back to his teething ring with renewed fervour.

“Are you kidding? I had a seizure and blacked out at my own wedding. Didn’t my father or Raleigh tell you that fun fact? I came to with my mouth full of blood and Raleigh looking mortified, since he was convinced he’d caused that to happen until Mako and dad disabused him of the notion.”

Chuck paused and smoothed down his own dress blues, a darker blue than Yancy’s own PPDC issued ones.

He grimaced a bit as he didn’t like to remember that not so successful marriage ceremony, he knew that Yancy needed to be reassured before he bolted. He had a slightly manic look in his eyes that Chuck had learned to be wary of when he saw it in Raleigh, since it didn’t boe anything good.

“Trust me. There’s nothing that you could do that could top that. Well, maybe running away.”

Here his eyes darkened and Yancy’s mouth went dry at the sudden chill that was in the room at his stepson’s expression.

“And there’s no way I’m going to let that happen on my dad’s wedding day. Got that?”  
Yancy swallowed a couple of times before nodding. Although he was sure that they were past the posturing and the threats, he was damned aware of how protective and possessive Chuck was of his father. He wouldn’t have put it past Chuck to hunt him down if Yancy did get it in his mind to take off out of nerves.

Hell, he would have done the same for Raleigh if he was in the same position, so he didn’t take it personally.

After Yancy had agreed, Chuck’s face had brightened up and he wrapped his arm around Yancy’s shoulder.

“The best thing to do is to relax when it happens. You both have already done the hard work. You live together and you have Mack. Dad’s never infringed on your rights or autonomy,  something which we both have been lucky in, since we know what other sorts are out there.”

Chuck paused and they both exchanged a glance and a shudder. They had been, to some extent, shielded by their work in the PPDC in regards to being singled out for their omega status. But they were painfully aware that not every Omega that was paired up was that lucky. Chuck, most of all, since he had been the closest at being sold off by the government to his Uncle Scott who was a completely different Alpha than Herc or Raleigh.

“Besides, between you guys, most of the work is done, so just enjoy it allright? Think of it as the equivalent of another awards ceremony or something. It’s not going to be anything like me and Raleigh, since we literally met when we were going through the ceremony itself. Plus, the food. Good food always follows.”

Yancy laughed at that, but sobered up quickly and scrubbed at his face yet again.

“You’d think that after killing five kaijus...I’d be able to do this, no problem. But to be honest...This is probably as nerve-wracking as the first drops of the war.”

Chuck sighed and rubbed his forehead. He got it. He really did. He was as nervous as all out when it had been his turn to mate with Raleigh and despite all the bluster, he knew that his father had seen through it. But at least having Herc standing beside him was enough to give him the grounding that he had so badly needed to go through with it all. Although he was fully aware why it was necessary, he still had that split second moment of uncertainty and fear that he wasn’t going to be able to go through with it.

But he did and he was sure that once Yancy got over that breach, he’d be the same.

“Trust me on this one, Yance: It’s not the end of the world if you screw it up. Dad loves you that much. He would still love you even if you threw up on his shoes or something. Once you get up there and get the bonding bite..It’s not going to matter. All you will think about is him. No matter what you think you can do to screw it up, you won’t. Now give me me my brother. We’ve gotta get out there and get this started.”

~*~*~*~*~

Herc knotted his tie once again and turned his head side to side to inspect his handiwork. It was the best one he’d done so far and despite the urge to undo the tie and redo it. He only had ten minutes before he had to be out there and despite seeming composed, he felt like he was in danger of falling apart with shock and surprise.

He hadn’t ever expected to get married or mated again after Angela. Even when the idea started to take root in his mind after Mack was born and they were more or less back into the civilian sphere...He still was stunned when the plans for a wedding moved ahead. Raleigh and Chuck had surprised him as they had efficiently moved the ceremony plans ahead. They’ve got the catering and the hall and he suspected that they also put the fear of god into the justice of the peace.

He had only blinked and had been too swamped at work (starting a war and waging it, Herc had found out, had been much easier than cleaning up after one. Almost a year later, the PPDC was still mired in cleaning up and the other expected and unexpected issues the Kaiju War had caused) to actually get involved other than at the peripheral level. He watched the proceedings with an amused Yancy until the day finally came.

And there he was, fretting over the Windsor knot in his tie and trying to ignore the fact that he was getting mated to the one person he’d never thought he’d ever meet. He had loved Angela deeply and had been gutted when she had died. He had learned to live with the grief and the loss and had always been grateful that Chuck was still with him. Herc had sworn he would do anything and everything for Chuck, damn the consequences, and he had lived up to that promise.

Chuck had been his center for so long that he hadn’t ever bothered to think that he had someone out there.

It had all been serendipity, what with Stacker needing a new pilot and Raleigh needing a mate. Not once had he thought he would have found Yancy and bonded with him in one fell swoop.

It felt...surreal sometimes, how that had just fallen into place. He knew that it was a possibility, since Angela had been a Beta that it could happen. That there was an Omega out there, possibly searching for him as well. But he had loved Angela and then Scissure had happened...He was left with his career, his grief, and an Omega kit that he only had a vague idea of how to properly raise. Finding an Omega was the last thing on his mind.

Until he had stepped off that helicopter and locked eyes with Yancy and he had never looked back. The war was on and there was simply no time to question the bonding and then with Mack being born, he didn’t care.

And now the wedding was bringing it all back and he-

“I’m quite shocked that you, Marshall Hansen, of all people would be nervous about his own wedding day.”

Herc growled at Raleigh, but there was no heat in it. In fact, he was glad for the interruption.

“You’d think. But yeah. Even though I asked Yance...It’s still a big thing to get through. Considering that I didn’t think I would ever find my own Omega.”

Raleigh snorted at that.

“Yance didn’t think it would happen either. He was betting on being dead or being shoved onto a government pick. I gotta say that despite the weirdness I felt about you being with my brother...I’m glad he got you as his third option.”

Herc felt his lips curl up into a small smile that made the thick scar across his face itch just a bit. He reached up and scratched it, feeling a bit self-conscious at the conversation. They weren’t really the type of Alphas to stand around and talk. They made their choices and sprung into action. But this interlude was what he needed at this time, so he didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Even when Raleigh’s commentary reminded him that yes, this was the Alpha that was with his kit and had already given him a grandson.

Raleigh grinned, the tips of his ears turning red since he knew what Herc himself was thinking of and put his hands on Herc’s shoulders.

“I know it’s weird and a bit off, despite doing it before. I know that all in all, it doesn’t really matter any longer, whether you both have the same last name or not. But even if Yance will never admit it...This does mean a whole lot to him and I’m glad that you’re doing this for him.”

Herc nodded, his gaze fixed on the ground and his polished shoes.

Raleigh hadn’t really said anything revolutionary, but he had said the right words that finally broke through the emotion roiling inside of him.

He took a deep breath and looked up, meeting Raleigh’s eyes.

“All right?”

Herc nodded and both Alphas headed out to the hall.

~*~*~*~*~

Yancy was nearly asleep as he lay nestled into the softness of expensive cotton with Herc pressing soft nips and kisses down his shoulders and back. They had just mated and Yancy had fallen into a sated snooze once he had collapsed on top of Herc after riding him into a toe-curling orgasm.

Herc’s hands on his hips as he had bucked and undulated his hips back and forth had left bruises, but the ache was a good one,his orgasm washing away the pain with all the endorphins that flooded his brain. It had been awhile that they had enough privacy and energy to have a session like that and Yancy was blissfully orgasmed out. After they had had a second round in the shower, with Herc on his knees and sucking him until his nails had grown out, he was barely coherent and simply ready to pass out.

But Herc’s mouth on his shoulder kept him just this side of awake and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He rolled over and smiled as Herc pulled him into an embrace, tucking his head under his chin as Yancy’s purring rumbled loudly in his ear.

He felt as if he should say something...But he really didn’t feel a need to do so. Not when the day had flowed out as perfectly as if it had been scripted: Herc looking tall and strong with Raleigh at his side while Chuck held onto Jax and Mako carried Mack.

Tendo stood at the side with Aoe, their little girl, in his arms and despite the rest of the people present were a small group, their presence and the smiling justice of the peace were just right.

“I’m glad that you are my mate. I don’t know if I tell you that enough, but I am.”

Yancy tilted his head to look up at Herc and kissed him.

A slow, languorous kiss that told Herc everything that words couldn’t at that moment.

END.


End file.
